We are requesting funds through the Shared Equipment Evaluation Program (ShEEP) under the Research Equipment Management program offered by the Office of Research and Development for a Seahorse XFe96 Analyzer System (Seahorse Bioscience, MA USA). This is the only instrument that can simultaneously measure cellular respiration and glycolysis in physiologically relevant cellular models, through non-invasive measurements that provide real time kinetic results. Currently, this technology is not at the Minneapolis VAHCS. The equipment will be housed within the Minneapolis VAHCS Research Services laboratory space. The use of this equipment will compliment an existing inventory of multiuser based instruments with the end goal of increasing the efficiency of and supporting translational VA research. Dr. Tammy Butterick will oversee the training and usage of the equipment under the full support of Minneapolis VAHCS Director, Mr. Patrick J. Kelly and the Research & Development Committee Chair, Dr. Ronald Bach. The major and minor user groups for this equipment span multiple VA research disciplines and represents both basic and translational research in areas such as: aging, cardiovascular, cancer, neuroscience, stem cell therapies and obesity. The VA funded users combined will be used at least 75% of the instrument capacity. The minor users group will occupy between 25%-30% of instrument capacity. The ability for Minneapolis VAHCS to continue to remain one of the largest and most active research programs in the VAHCS depends on the ability of its investigators to gain access to the newest generation of high-sensitivity, high-resolution instruments. The acquisition of the Seahorse Flux Analyzer would accelerate and enhance the rate at which researchers from multiple disciples could acquire, analyze, display, and understand data with the long-term goal of benefiting the unique health care needs of US Veterans. This not only benefits the progress of VAHCS research in general but it would benefit the health care of all Americans.